left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish - 4/5: Quarter
The Quarter is the fourth chapter of the campaign, The Parish, in Left 4 Dead 2. This chapter has a Crescendo Event in which to get across a roof to a balcony that contains a safe room, a parade float needs to be driven to create a bridge between the roof and balcony. The float, when activated, plays a loud, cheery tune that attracts the infected. This tune replaces the usual soundtrack that plays when fighting the horde. Strategy Notes *The sign "Jules' Fresh Crawfish", which can be seen in the picture above, is also present in the Waterfront at the start of the map, meaning there might be another restaurant chain just like the Burger Tank. *As the Survivors progress, the military effort to clean out the Infected by bombing them into submission becomes evident. At various times, the Survivors call out to the military to stop bombing them. *The original name for this level was "The Сondos". *During a bombing run by the military, a Survivor can take minor damage if they stand under falling debris. An example can actually be seen right inside the safe room the Survivors start in. If you stand in the corner across from the gun-table, the military will start bombing and debris will fall and damage the Survivor for about 4 damage. *In the bar before you get to the Crescendo Event, there is a piano in the corner that can be played, but it has no effect upon the Infected. This is the same piano that appeared in Left 4 Dead during the church. *The Quarter was going to be a Survival map, but was cut for unknown reasons. *During one of the Left 4 Dead 2 trailers, one of the streets that appeared in this chapter was filled with carnival and festival items like soda cans and banners, however, the only thing indicating a festival is the parade float Crescendo Event. *Strangely, a major glitch may occur where a Witch may spawn during the Crescendo Event and be completely invincible. *It's unknown why the parade float was in the alley, as there was a metal fence boxing it in. This means there was no way for the float to get in or out. It's possible that when the CEDA commenced evacuating, the float was put away in the panic and the fence was put up. *The Survival Map of this chapter can be accessed through glitches, and acts the same as any other survival map. *The song that plays during the float crescendo is called, "The Saints Will Never Come", which is based off of the song, "The Saints Go Marching In". *This chapter is based off of the French Quarter in New Orleans. *In the cemetary, Ellis sometimes mentions that Keith was mugged by a "homeless person with a robe and a sheet with two holes cut out for eyes" which he assumed was a ghost. However, the description matches that of a Ku Klux Klan member in standard uniform which was prevalent in the South. Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2